


All dolled up

by Adara_Rose



Series: Seashelly Fictober 2018 [29]
Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: Corsetry, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fictober, Kinktober 2018, Lingerie, M/M, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: Jefferson in lingerie? Yes please. Shelly is in for a glorious evening.





	All dolled up

Shelly was more nervous that he had been since that time when — well, actually, he couldn’t remember ever being this nervous. Jefferson had said something about a “surprise” when he called at lunchtime, as he usually did. So when Shelly came home that night, he was a bit of a nervous wreck. 

But everything seemed normal as Jefferson met him at the door, dressed as normal in black slacks and a button-down blue shirt, and he kissed Shelly hello with the same passion as always. So he was probably imagining things.

 

Dinner was excellent, but then again his young lover was a surprisingly good cook (Shelly himself could burn water). 

Having cleared his plate thoroughly, resisting the urge to lick it, Shelly looked up at Jefferson who had been grinning like he had a secret all night.

“I’ll do the washing up,” he said, “since you cooked.” Just as normal.

Except it wasn’t a normal night, he realized as he saw the gleam in the beautiful brown eyes that had held him transfixed ever since the first time he looked into them.

“The dishes can wait,” Jefferson said, his voice deeper than normal. “Let’s go upstairs. I have a surprise… daddy.”

The word sends a jolt of arousal straight to his groin. Calling him  _ daddy  _ was Jefferson’s way of signaling that he was in a playful mood, and Shelly knew he’d reap the benefits. Last time he’d been so tired after their...activities… that he’d overslept and had to cancel a lecture.

 

“Yeah” he agreed, mouth dry, “lets… go upstairs.”

Jefferson stood up in a fluid motion, and Shelly was struck again by how gorgeous the younger man was. What he was doing with a middle-aged man like him, Shelly was never going to understand, but he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Instead, he took the offered hand and let himself be led upstairs, to their bedroom.

There, he was swiftly divested of his clothes, and so distracting were Jefferson’s kisses that Shelly didn’t notice how the younger man kept his clothes on. Eventually, he pushed Shelly down on their bed and it wasn’t until then that he realized.

“What’s this?” He asked, confused. But Jefferson just smiled that same smile.

“Your surprise.” He said playfully, but Shelly could hear a note of insecurity in his voice.

Then, he quite forgot to breathe as Jefferson started to undo his shirt. He loved to see the younger man’s skin bared to his gaze slowly, bit by bit, like he was a present being unwrapped. Finally, the shirt fell to the floor and Shelly groaned.

The corset was snugly wrapped around Jefferson’s waist and stomach, the deep blue color offsetting his tanned skin in a way that had Shelly’s mouth filling with water, making him squeeze his lips together to keep from drooling. The tight fit made Jefferson’s waist trimmer than it was usually, and it emphasized his chest and slim hips. He was stunning, and the suddenly shy look on his face only made it better.

“You look amazing” Shelly eventually managed after having swallowed multiple times. 

Jefferson flashed a bashful smile, and then he started removing his trousers.

Once they fell, Shelly could do nothing but stare in awe.

 

He ran his hungry gaze up strong, tanned legs covered in thin silk stockings, taking in the flimsy garter belt and the dark blue panties that did absolutely nothing to hide Jefferson’s rather impressive cock, which was already hardening.

“You look…” Shelly began but broke off with a groan, his own cock hardening rapidly. “Come here” he demanded instead and Jefferson prowled towards him, hunger blazing in his eyes.

 

He straddled Shelly like he had done a thousand times, but this time it was different. Perhaps it was the silk separating them, perhaps it was the rasp of the stockings against Shelly’s thighs or the way the corset made his breathing shallow. Or it was the way Jefferson lazily ground his hardness against Shelly’s, fingers tangling in his hair. Whatever it was, it made Shelly kiss him with abandon in a way he hadn’t done since the first time they shared a bed.

 

Shelly gripped Jefferson’s ass, loving the way the panties stretched over it as his young lover moaned and writhed against him. He licked nipples already swollen, loving the way it made Jefferson moan and his cock strain against the fabric fighting desperately to hold him in. 

 

“Please” he whimpered, clutching at Shelly’s shoulders, “daddy… please…”

“What do you want, baby boy?” He said in a low voice, knowing how much it excited Jefferson to hear those words.

“You” was the reply, just as breathy as the pleas. “Oh god, daddy, I want you so bad…”

“How long have you been waiting for me, baby? Since you called at lunch? Did you already have these pretty panties on then, hm?”

“Y-yes, daddy.” 

“Did you get yourself off when you were wearing them?” He kneaded Jefferson’s buttocks with strong, firm hands, loving how it made the other man squirm.

“No, daddy.”

“Don’t lie to me, sweetheart.”

“I’m not! Really!” Shelly smacked that glorious ass, earning himself a breathy cry.

“I-  _ oh! _ I might have- the corset- oh  _ daddy!” _

Shelly pulled Jefferson’s head down towards his, kissing him hungrily, grinding his hips against the younger man. Jefferson clutched at his shoulders, little noises of need and pleasure slipping out even as they devoured each other’s mouths.

“Please” Jefferson gasped between kisses, “oh, daddy, daddy, please-”

“Hush, baby boy” Shelly crooned even as he pulled them down and changed their position, Jefferson now on his back, legs instinctively coming up to cradle Shelly between them. Shelly pushed him up until he was lying flat on the bed, head resting against the pillows, stretched out and willing.

“I should take a picture of you like this” Shelly said thoughtfully. “So sweet, all dressed up for me.”

“Daddy” Jefferson begged desperately, grinding against him. His face was bright red both with desire and embarrassment.

“Hmm, some other time” Shelly smiled at him, his heart swelling with love for this beautiful boy.

He laid down on top of him, pressing Jefferson’s body into the mattress, earning him a whine as their erections pressed together again, still separated by fabric.

“Roll over, sweetheart,” Shelly said gently, but with the clear expectation to be obeyed. He moved back to make it easier for his lover to do as he was bid.

 

Jefferson immediately rolled over onto his stomach, spreading his legs as wide as he could, and Shelly took a good, long look at the way the corset framed his lower body, accentuating his perfect ass. He massaged that ass slowly, enjoying how Jefferson’s breath hitched as he ground his hips into the mattress. Then, he opened the bedside drawer to get the lube.

“No need” Jefferson managed between gasps, “I’m already-”

“You got yourself ready for me? Sweet boy, so considerate.”

Shelly closed the drawer again, instead leaning down to run his tongue along the top edge of the corset, tasting fabric and sweaty skin. He was rewarded with another low moan. 

“Please.” Jefferson choked out, pressing back. Shelly started peppering kisses over his heaving shoulders even as he pulled the flimsy fabric of the panties down just enough to be able to find the hole waiting for him, eager and willing to be filled. He found it slick, just as promised, and as he pushed two fingers inside the man under him squealed of both surprise and pleasure.

“Daddy!”

“Hush, baby. Be a good boy now.”

Jefferson sobbed once, then his body softened, becoming pliant. Shelly added a third finger, twisting and pushing, searching for the one spot that- ah. He knew he’d found it when Jefferson cried out and clutched at the pillows.

“Put one of those under your hips, sweetheart,” Shelly said as he patted Jefferson’s ass affectionately. The younger man groped momentarily for a pillow, found it, and shoved it under his hips, raising them to provide a much better angle for what Shelly had in mind.

 

He laid down over his boy, guiding his own straining hard-on into the already writhing man.

“Daddy!” Jefferson whimpered, already turned on enough to be close to orgasm.

“Hold it off, sweetheart.” Shelly crooned into his ear, “you’re going to be good, aren’t you? Gonna come on my cock?”

“Yes, yes, yes!” Jefferson chanted with a desperate tone in his voice, pushing his hips back against Shelly’s, letting him in further.

Shelly laughed softly, nuzzled his boy’s sweaty neck, gripped his hips.

 

Then he started fucking him, deep and hard, to a symphony of frantic moans and breathy cries.

 

They were definitely keeping the stockings.


End file.
